


bambola di porcellana

by canneloni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni
Summary: A sus ojos, Severus era una muñeca de porcelana. Frágil y hermoso. Sin embargo, él sabía muy bien que ese pequeño mestizo era letal. Una serpiente más ponzoñosa de lo que él sería jamás.Y lo amaba así.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. u n o

←

Lucius acarició la sonrojada mejilla de Severus, en una muestra de cariño que raramente ejercía. La respiración agitada del muchachito lo conmovía enormemente, se le notaba cansado por su apasionada sesión de intimidad.

— Estuviste fabuloso, como siempre. — Declara el de ojos negros. Lucius hizo una mueca cargada de arrogancia y sonrió soberbio.

— Lo sé.

Severus rodó los ojos y se acurrucó entre los fuertes brazos del rubio. Lucius, despreocupado, le acarició perezosamente los negros cabellos.

Con los ojos pesados por el sueño, Severus dirigió una de sus delicadas manos a su vientre, acariciando. El sangre pura, al notar esto, posó inmediatamente su propia mano sobre la del mestizo, ocultándola debido a la diferencia de tamaños.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo lo llamaremos?

Lucius se detuvo un momento a pensar, hasta que finalmente abrió sus labios. — De niño, siempre quise llamar a uno de mis futuros hijos Nigrum.

— Nigrum... — Balbuceó medio dormido el pequeño. — Me gusta. — Sentenció para luego caer rendido al sueño. Lucius tardó un poco más, pero al final siguió su ejemplo.

←

Se conocieron en el primer año de Severus, mientras caminaba hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. Allí conectaron miradas y cada pensamiento que no fuera los ojos del contrario se borró de su mente. La conexión duró segundos, hasta ser inevitablemente rota por el Sombrero.

Momentos después, ya en la fría y elegante sala común, se dirigieron sus primeras palabras. Una cordial y algo cortante conversación surgió a los ojos de los Slytherin; pero ellos sabían que había algo más allí.

Se rehusaban a llamarlo amor a primera vista, era algo demasiado irreal y... _muggle_ para ellos.

Pero así se sintió. Como una palpitación a ritmo acelerado y constante, emocionado. Como un calor que se alojó en su pecho y sentimientos incomprensibles.

Lucius lo reconoció antes, pero se negó a aceptarlo. ¿Él, un Malfoy, _enamorado_ de un vulgar mestizo? Parecía una mala broma. No podía pasar, su padre nunca lo permitiría. Además, Severus apenas tenía once y él tenía ya dieciséis. Era completa y llanamente inmoral.

Para Severus fue más difícil, tan poco acostumbrado a sentimientos positivos de parte de alguien y de él mismo. Familiarizado con golpes y desprecio como estaba, no supo identificar el amor tan rápido. Pero cuando lo hizo, se avergonzó y entristeció. Lucius, como era y quien era, jamás se fijaría en alguien como él. Sin valor y desagradable, un sucio mestizo.

Se resignó al rechazo y no dijo nada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin decepcionarse de sí mismo.

Pero un día, con un Lucius a punto de explotar de emociones escondidas, lo besó.

Fue lento y suave, hasta podría llamarlo tierno. Con los labios conectados y moviéndose con una pasión escondida que poco a poco iba mostrándose.

El de cabello negro término bajo el fornido cuerpo del rubio, sonrojado y de ojos tímidamente cerrados. Labios húmedos e hinchados, más enrojecidos de lo normal. Lucius se vio a sí mismo admirando embelsado; al notarlo procedió a levantarse y marcharse sin decir nada.

Pero Severus se negó a permanecer allí, así que lo siguió. Jaló de su túnica de alta costura, llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó.

El mestizo tardó segundos en reaccionar, apretujando entre sus dedos delicados la tela negra. 

— Quédate. — Su voz, suave pero decidida, salió luego de una pausa en total silencio. — Para siempre.

Y Lucius en respuesta muda lo envolvió con sus brazos marcados. 


	2. d u e

←

Severus caminó por la habitación con pasos flotantes. Recién bañado y vestido únicamente con una camisa blanca de Lucius. El cabello húmedo se pegaba un poco a su cuello y a los comenzos de la espalda y hombros; con un movimiento flojo de la varita lo secó y dirigió sus picecitos desnudos a la cama matrimonial de Malfoy.

Retomando su lectura, que había interrumpido con la llegada abrupta de su novio y dejó reposando sobre la mesa de luz, se dispuso cómodamente a leer.

Era un libro de pociones, avanzadas para su edad de estudio. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Realmente le gustaba y lo consideraba ya un arte. Era bueno en ellas, casi un prodigio; pero más bueno era en las Artes Oscuras, y ya vendría su momento de demostrarlo.

Con una sonrisita que alarmaría a cualquiera fue como lo encontró Lucius, pero él no era cualquiera. Conocía las escasas expresiones de su Severus tan bien como el mestizo conocía las propias. Podía diferenciar perfectamente cuándo era una mueca de suficiencia y cuando era una sonrisa verdadera, la cual para muchas personas era la misma. Orgulloso se encontraba el sangre pura de poder corregirlos, claro estaba que era un conocimiento que se guardaba para sí y su pareja.

— ¿Qué lees, cariño? — Y aunque era inimaginable y se lo guardaban para la intimidad, los motes amorosos nunca hacían falta. Cubrían la ausencia de los "te amo" que creían innecesario recalcar.

— Pociones, amor. — Fue la escueta respuesta del pequeño embarazado y se zanjó el tema.

— Mi padre preguntó por el nombre del bebé. — Comentó Lucius, desatando su corbata color plata envejecida.

Al principio, llegarle con la noticia del noviazgo y el embarazo al pobre Abraxas no cayó muy bien. Hubo miradas de decepción y desprecio muy marcadas, además de palabras crueles y desdeñosas. Nunca levantó la voz, se mantuvo siempre en un frío tono carente de otra emoción que no fuera el disgusto y la sutil sorpresa.  
Pero cuando mencionaron el apellido Prince la cosa cambió. El rubio mayor recordó sus tiempos terriblemente enamorado de Eileen Prince. Ella, con su marcado acento italiano -el cual Severus compartía-, lo cautivó junto a su despampanante belleza. Se le rompió el corazón en millones de trozos al saber que ella huyó con un muggle repugnante, sin embargo el sentimiento jamás murió, ni siquiera cuando se casó con la difunta Genesis.

Devastado al saber de su muerte y más aún con la causa de esta, le permitió a quien era la viva imagen de Eileen comprometerse con su hijo y vivir en su casa siempre y cuando usara el apellido Prince. Pues verlo allí, con sus manos delicadas abrazando su aún plana pancita y un rostro serio, le revolvió el corazón y no pudo decir que no.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — Preguntó sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

— Le dije que Nigrum era la mejor opción. A él le gustó.

Siguieron sugiriendo nombres casualmente, aunque ambos sabían que ese niño se terminaría por llamar Nigrum.   
De una u otra forma, la conversación se torció hasta un tema que los aterraba por igual; el regreso a Hogwarts.

A Lucius se le quemaba la piel de angustia al imaginar a su Severus embarazado a merced de los merodeadores. Y aunque sabía perfectamente que el pelinegro era capaz de cuidarse sólo, no podía hacerlo embarazado. Un golpe o una mala caída y sería el fin de la criatura, siendo que los Gryffindor no tenían ni idea del niño, no iban a medirse.

Y Severus creía lo mismo. Ya no sabía qué esperar de ellos ni sabía cómo haría para esconder su panza cuando se empezara a notar. Temía lo que le fueran a hacer a su hijo.

— ¿Qué haremos? No podrás atravesar las barreras siempre para visitarme, quizás yo pueda hallar la forma de ir a Hogsmeade y allí poder vernos. — Declaró Severus pensativo, ya habiendo perdido el hilo de lo que leía momentos atrás.

— Puede ser. Pero yo creo que tú deberías decirle del embarazo a alguien, quizás a la enfermera o algún profesor de confianza. Nos facilitaría las cosas enormemente. — El rubio se adentró en su cama con colchas y sábanas blancas y grises, pateando un poco la peluda manta negra que adornaban la cama. Ajustó el pantalón que hacía juego con la camisa que llevaba el de ojos negros y siguió hablando con convicción. — Yo voy más por la enfermera, ella podría hacerle el chequeo al embarazo mientras el Doctor Faure-Dumont no puede. ¿Tú qué dices?

— Digo que tienes razón 


End file.
